Ontario University Athletics
Ontario University Athletics (OUA) is a branch of the Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). It was established in 1971 as the "Ontario Universities Athletics Association" (OUAA) and changed to its current name in 1997. 'Men's' The OUA Men's ice hockey league is a 20-team top tier scholastic league operating in Ontario and Quebec. The past league set-up for Ontario and Quebec is as follows: *1903-1953: Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU), then CIAU Central Division *1949-1971: Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference (OSLC) The Senior Intercollegiate League operated in 1945-46 in the region. *1953-1971: Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA) *1964-1971: Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (OIAA) *1971-1987: Quebec Universities Athletic Association (QUAA) *1971-1997: Ontario Universities Athletic Association (OUAA) *1997-now: Ontario University Athletics (OUA) 'Participating Teams' West Division *Western Ontario Mustangs *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Ryerson Rams *Windsor Lancers *Toronto Varsity Blues *Brock Badgers *York Lions *Guelph Gryphons *Waterloo Warriors *Laurier Golden Hawks East Division *Carleton Ravens *UQTR Patriotes *McGill Redmen *Queen's Golden Gaels *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Concordia Stingers *UOIT Ridgebacks *Nipissing Lakers *Laurentian Voyageurs *RMC Paladins 'Table of Ontario and Quebec Champions' In progress - click on team name to go to conference page for that season. º Senior Intercollegiate League season, not OSLC ø also won the Intrnational Intercollegiate League * denotes Unversity Cup winner 'Also see' National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *List of OCAA Seasons Women's From 1997 until present, the Women's league has been known as been abbreviated as the OUA Women's League. Champions *2014 Laurier *2013 Queen's *2012 Laurier *2011 Queen's *2010 Laurier *2009 Laurier *2008 Laurier *2007 Laurier *2006 Laurier *2005 Laurier *2004 Laurier *2003 Toronto *2002 Laurier *2001 Toronto *2000 Toronto *1999 Laurier *1998 Guelph *1997 York *1996 Toronto *1995 Guelph *1994 Toronto *1993 Toronto *1992 Toronto *1991 Toronto *1990 Toronto *1989 Toronto *1988 Toronto *1987 York *1986 Toronto *1985 Toronto *1984 Toronto *1983 York *1982 Toronto *1981 Toronto *1980 Toronto *1979 Queen's *1978 McMaster *1977 Queen's *1976 McMaster *1975 Queen's *1974 Guelph *1973 Queen's *1972 Guelph External links *Ontario University Athletics Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport